


Another Shot At Life

by wr0ngsideofreality (slothlover42)



Category: Fall Out Boy, Panic At The Disco
Genre: Brendon is an arsonist, Depression, Hurt/Comfort, I'm mean to Patrick, Patrick owns a shop, Slow Burn, more characters will appear - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-03-17 21:41:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13667841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slothlover42/pseuds/wr0ngsideofreality
Summary: Patrick is a shop owner. He own's his own little teapot shop. It's like any normal little shop, only, the employees are odd.Patrick solely employees ex-convicts. Everyone told him it would be a bad idea. Patrick doesn't mind though. He only hires ex-convicts to help them get back on their feet. Not only that, he also houses them at times, just until they have some place to live.You could say, he gives them another shot at life.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> More band members will show up. It's just going to take time. So just bear with me on this.S

"Patrick, I really don't think this is a good idea." Patrick looked up from his workstation to gaze at the officer. Patrick blinked owlishly at her, then let out a small smile.

"I think it's a good idea. These people need help getting back on their feet, the least I can do is help them out. They should be well behaved, and if they aren't, I'll let you know. I promise. You don't have to worry." Patrick told the officer, Meagan Camper. They had been good friends for a long time, and while Meagan became an officer to put people in prison, Patrick spent his life making teapots, teacups, little plates, and other things, whilst also planning on helping out said people after being released. "If anything ever goes wrong, you'll be the first to know. I promise. You have to trust me." Meagan sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Fine. On one condition. You have to check in with me. You have to let me know how things are going." Patrick nods from his seated position, his hands working carefully to paint the teapot in front of him. "Now, I'm going home to my wives. Call me after your first 'training' with your newest 'employee'."

"You don't need to use quotations you know. They are my actual employees." Meagan sighed, but nodded with a small laugh. "Tell Breezy and Elisa I say hi." Patrick mumbled from his concentrated position. Meagan ruffled his hair, then left. Patrick grumbled and kept his focus on his teapot.

He had just finished painting it when the bell on the door dinged, signaling that someone had stepped in. Patrick got up from his seat carefully so as to not disturb the teapot, then walked to the front where a man was standing.

"Hello, how may I help you?" Patrick asked with a bright smile. The man didn't so much as move a single muscle, but that didn't deter Patrick's smile.

"I was told I could come here for work. To help me get back on my feet?" Patrick's smile widened and he nodded quickly. "You know it's kind of dangerous, what you're doing. Allowing ex-convicts into your shop and training them as employees. Did you ever think about how that could go wrong?" Patrick nodded, this time slower.

"Of course I did. Scenarios run through my head a lot. Though, I trust my employees not to do anything that might bring harm to me or my store. Now, would you like a job?" Patrick asked calmly. The man in front of him looked concerned at Patrick's apparent lack of self-care. Did the man really think all convicts would be the same? That most of them would be willing to cooperate? "I understand we may have some issues. I trust you. I hope you know that, but special measures have been put in place. Now, if you would not like a job, I would ask you to leave. I'm very busy. I have many more teapots and teacups to make and paint."

The man looked around the shop in awe.

"Wait, you make all of these?" Patrick nodded, a proud look on his face. "That's incredible. I'm Brendon, by the way. I just got out from doing time for arson." Patrick raised an eyebrow but nodded. "I won't set fire to your shop, by the way. It's too nice and cute for that." Patrick chuckled. "Um, to answer your question, yeah. I would like a job." Patrick flashed him his 100-watt smile.

"I'm glad. I hope you enjoy working here. I hope I can help you out as much as needed." Brendon smiled back at him. "Oh, by the way. My name's Patrick. I'm very excited to start working with you." 


	2. 2

"So, this is where you will mainly be during the work hours." Patrick told Brendon as he showed him to the front desk. "You will be handling the customers and the money." Brendon nodded. He didnt have a problem with that. He was an arsonist, not a thief. Patrick knew that. "That will be your first job. Eventually, I might allow you to help me paint some of the pots and cups. But that might be a while." Patrick chuckled. Brendon gave hima small smile and nodded.

"So, just help the customers and handle money? Thats it?" Patrick nodded, then his mouth formed on 'oh' shape.

"I should probably show you around before you start selling things." Patrick said, giving off an embarrassed smile. Patrick nodded towards the first shelves. "These have all the teapots." Brendon took notice to them immediately.

"They're sorted by colors." Patrick nodded. A proud smile of his face.

"These ones are the singular colors. The next few shelves are multiple colors. So, singular colors there, multiple colors here. Singular colors are $15, while multiple colors are $25. The next section are the cups." Patrick repeated the process. Telling Brendon that single colors are $5 and multiple colors are $10.

"Do you have the little plates they put the teacups on?" Patrick smiled and chuckled lightly.

"Of course. Those arent too far that way," Patrick pointed to the left, "and are only $1 each." Brendon nodded in understanding. "Now, we dont have much of thr workday left, so if anyone comes in, you can help them. Any questions, come find me. After that we can go home." Brendon quirked an eyebrow.

"Home?"

"Yup! You will be staying with me until you can afford to live somewhere else." Brendon nodded, okay with the idea.

The bell on the door dinged as someone entered. Patrick smiled at Brendon and beckoned him to follow. They got to the front desk and Patrick greeted the person.

"Afternoon Ms. Abbott. What can we help you find?" Patrick asied cheerfully. Brendon took not of everything he did.

"Afternoon Patrick. You're looking happy today." Patrick blushed and lowered his head. Brendon blinked with confusion on his face.

"Medicine does wonders for the brain ma'am." Ms. Abbott smiled at him, then turned her attention to Brendon.

"Who is this fine young man?" Patrick perked up and smiled wider at her.

"This is Brendon, he's my employee." Ms. Abbott gasped in delight.

"Its about time you got help around here Patrick. Hello Brendon, it's very nice to meet you." Brendon shot her a small smile and nodded in return.

"It's nice to meet you too ma'am." She smiled at him, then cast her brown eyes back at Patrick. "Do you have my tea set ready?" Patrick perked up and nodded quickly, then directed his attention to Brendon for a brief explanation.

"Sometimes I'll get phone calls to make an entire set that's personal to the person wanting it. If someone calls and I'm not there t answer it, write down their requests and names on a paper. Then I'll be able to make it. Always come to me if someone is looking for their custom set. Never get them yourself. At some point I'll allow you too, but not yet." Patrick explained calmly to Brendon. Brendon nodded in agreement.

In all honesty, he wouldn't trust himself with a beautiful custom made set.

"Follow me." He said to Brendon.

"I'll be looking around dear." Ms. Abbott called as they retreated to the back.

"Holler if you need something." Patrick called back.

Patrick guided Brendon to the backroom where all the custom sets were. He searched the shelves until he found Ms. Abbott's name.

"Here we go." He pulled the box down gently and looked inside it. He let a nod out, as if to say that everything in there was good and alright. Patrick looked back up at Brendon and smiled. Brendon, becuase Patrick's smile was so contagious, smiled back. He followed Patrick back to the front desk to see Ms. Abbott waiting there for them. "Did you have a look around?" Patrick asked her. Ms. Abbott smiled at him and nodded.

"Of course dear. I always love to see what kind of creations you have out there." Patrick gave her a bashful smile. "They're always so beautiful."

"Well, thank you ma'am. That always means a lot to me." Ms. Abbott gave him a bigger smile. "Well, here's your tea set. I hope it's alright."

(can't figure out how to insert the pic. sorry)

"Oh, it's beautiful, Patrick. You always know just how to make them." Patrick gave her a small smile. "My granddaughter is going to love this one." Patrick's smile fell slightly.

"How is she doing?" Ms. Abbott let out a sigh that seemed to deflate her whole body.

"Not well. Doctor's are giving her a month to live."

"I'm sorry. I'll try to come by and see her."

"She would like that." Patrick gave her a small smile. "Now, how much is this?" Patrick chewed his lip for a moment.

"It's costing you nothing Ms. Abbott. It's for your granddaughter." Ms. Abbott gave him a small glare that had him shrinking back slightly.

"Come now dear, you must let me pay for it." Patrick shook his head vehemently.

"Please. Take it. Send me a picture of her with it. That's payment enough." Patrick said quietly. Ms. Abbott sighed, then nodded.

"Alright, fine. But next time, I'm paying for the tea set." Patrick laughed lightly.

"Alright, if you insist." Ms. Abbott nodded sternly, then turned her head to Brendon.

"Would you be a dear and help me take this to my car?" Brendon looked at her with wide eyes.

"Um, I don't- I don't know if that's-"

"Oh, hush child. I trust you." Ms. Abbott told him.

"Go ahead Brendon. Try not to trip on anything though, please." Patrick said, with softness in his eyes. Brendon nodded and carefully picked up the box.

"Lead the way ma'am." Ms. Abbott took him to her car and had him place it in the passenger seat, then had him buckle it in.

"Thank you dear. Now, I have something to tell you." She stated, seriousness written all over her face. "I've known Patrick for a while now, I know how he is. He doesn't rest when he should, he forgets to eat, forgets to sleep, forgets to take his medicine. I know what kind of store he's running, employing you. So, you're going to be living with him, which means you have to take care of him. He'll run himself into the ground, he's done it before. Watch him and keep him safe and well. Got it?" Brendon nodded quickly.

"Of course ma'am. Will do." Ms. Abbott smiled at him.

"Good. And of course, Patrick will take care of you as well. I hope you both have a lovely rest of the day. I'll be back before you know it." She said winking at him as she entered the car. Brendon was left on the sidewalk, watching her drive away.


	3. 3

"Ms. Abbott's granddaughter, what's wrong with her?" Brendon asked Patrick later as they were cleaning up the shop. Patrick paused in his sweeping and looked at Brendon with sad eyes.

"She's got cancer. A brain tumor. Like Ms. Abbott said, she only has a month left. She loves the teapots that I make and has always wanted her own."

"Do you know her?" Patrick nodded sadly, sighing and collapsing on a chair.

"She used to come in a lot before the tumor was as bad as it is now. She used to look at the pots and cups and ask all sorts of questions. She would come in and watch me work constantly." Patrick let out a sad laugh. "I even let her paint a few. Her mother never let her have her own set, but after her grandmother started coming and buying lots of them, she finally relented. The parents don't have enough money to buy the sets, let alone pay for hospital bills. I help anyway I can, but the grandparents are the ones with the money." Patrick told him, biting his lip afterwards. "She's only 9. I can't imagine how her parents feel about this." Patrick looked sadly at the ground and fiddled with his hands. He cleared his throat and cast his sad gaze back up to Brendon. "I think everything is about done now. We can head home if you want."

"Yeah, um, that sounds nice." Brendon wanted to ask more, but he knew that it wouldn't be a good idea. Patrick seemed heartbroken over this little girl, and Brendon didn't want to draw out the pain. Patrick stood up and gestured for Brendon to follow him out of the shop. Patrick locked the door, then lead Brendon to his car. Brendon stood outside of the car awkwardly as Patrick started to get in.

Patrick paused and looked at him with a quirked eyebrow.

"Aren't you going to get in? I'm not making you walk and I'm not making you take the bus." Patrick stated with a small chuckle. Brendon let a small smile grace his face, then he opened the door to the car and slipped inside. Patrick got into the drivers seat and buckled his belt. "Alright, are you ready?" Patrick asked him quietly. Brendon nodded and was quiet as Patrick drove them home.

Brendon looked out the window at the passing houses. They were modern, modest, small, they were nice. Brendon hadn't been here in a long time, not since he had been thrown in jail. He missed it. He missed seeing places like this.

It wasn't long before the car stopped in the driveway of a slightly smaller house than most of the others. It was white, like all the rest, but the door was painted orange. Brendon couldn't see inside the house because the blinds were shut.

"This is it. It's not much. It's all I can afford at the moment." Brendon immediately felt kind of bad. Now that Patrick had another person living here, he would have to buy food for 2 rather than 1. "Now," Patrick started as he got out of the car. "you won't have to pay any rent or bills for the time being. I'm guessing you only want to stay here until you have enough money to find your own place. So, I won't take any money from you for rent or bills. Just make yourself at home." Patrick walked to the front door and opened it, allowing Brendon inside.

Brendon looked around the small home. The kitchen was tiny, as well as the living room.

"Um, I only have one bedroom, so I can take the couch and you can take my room, if you'd like." Patrick said, rubbing his neck. "I know it's not much and I've been trying to save up for a different place, but it's hard. I have to pay bills and keep my store running. Honestly, I'm surprised I haven't lost the house yet." That hurt Brendon's heart. Patrick seemed so nice and wonderful, and it just wasn't fair that he could barely get by. "Um, food is scarce and I'm sorry about that. I'll try to get some food tomorrow, but I can't promise you anything."

"Patrick, you take the bed, I'll take the couch. I'm going to pay rent and help pay the bills. I'll find another job too. I'll work to help you keep the house. I'll work to help you get food. Please, it's the least I could do. It might take a while for me to find a second job, but I'll try to make it happen." Patrick shook his head.

"No, no it's fine. You don't need to find another job. Don't worry. My parents have been sending me money and I've kept it safe for a while. But, I think we can start using it soon. I tried to tell them to keep it, but they wouldn't allow that. We can use that for the store and for paying the employees. If I ever need more, I'll get another job, but I don't want to force you to get one." Patrick said, huffing out a small chuckle. "Now, I think I have some ramen noodles here somewhere we can eat for dinner." Patrick rummaged around the kitchen for a moment while Brendon stood there.

"Hey Patrick. Tomorrow after work, can we go to the bank? I want to check my account. See if anything is in there. We can use whatever is there." Patrick opened his mouth to argue, but was hushed by Brendon. "Please. Let me do this for you. You took me in and gave me a job. I'm gonna help you out just as much as you help me. Whether you like it or not." Patrick gave him a wry smile.

"If you insist." Brendon gave a firm nod.

"I do insist. Now, let me help with the ramen." Patrick laughed and nodded, gesturing him into the kitchen. Brendon went to sleep that night on the couch with a slightly grumbling stomach.

This was a great thing to have. As small as it was. He was glad to have Patrick in his life. And he wouldn't have it any other way.


	4. 4

"Ms. Abbott's granddaughter, what's wrong with her?" Brendon asked Patrick later as they were cleaning up the shop. Patrick paused in his sweeping and looked at Brendon with sad eyes.

"She's got cancer. A brain tumor. Like Ms. Abbott said, she only has a month left. She loves the teapots that I make and has always wanted her own."

"Do you know her?" Patrick nodded sadly, sighing and collapsing on a chair.

"She used to come in a lot before the tumor was as bad as it is now. She used to look at the pots and cups and ask all sorts of questions. She would come in and watch me work constantly." Patrick let out a sad laugh. "I even let her paint a few. Her mother never let her have her own set, but after her grandmother started coming and buying lots of them, she finally relented. The parents don't have enough money to buy the sets, let alone pay for hospital bills. I help anyway I can, but the grandparents are the ones with the money." Patrick told him, biting his lip afterwards. "She's only 9. I can't imagine how her parents feel about this." Patrick looked sadly at the ground and fiddled with his hands. He cleared his throat and cast his sad gaze back up to Brendon. "I think everything is about done now. We can head home if you want."

"Yeah, um, that sounds nice." Brendon wanted to ask more, but he knew that it wouldn't be a good idea. Patrick seemed heartbroken over this little girl, and Brendon didn't want to draw out the pain. Patrick stood up and gestured for Brendon to follow him out of the shop. Patrick locked the door, then lead Brendon to his car. Brendon stood outside of the car awkwardly as Patrick started to get in.

Patrick paused and looked at him with a quirked eyebrow.

"Aren't you going to get in? I'm not making you walk and I'm not making you take the bus." Patrick stated with a small chuckle. Brendon let a small smile grace his face, then he opened the door to the car and slipped inside. Patrick got into the drivers seat and buckled his belt. "Alright, are you ready?" Patrick asked him quietly. Brendon nodded and was quiet as Patrick drove them home.

Brendon looked out the window at the passing houses. They were modern, modest, small, they were nice. Brendon hadn't been here in a long time, not since he had been thrown in jail. He missed it. He missed seeing places like this.

It wasn't long before the car stopped in the driveway of a slightly smaller house than most of the others. It was white, like all the rest, but the door was painted orange. Brendon couldn't see inside the house because the blinds were shut.

"This is it. It's not much. It's all I can afford at the moment." Brendon immediately felt kind of bad. Now that Patrick had another person living here, he would have to buy food for 2 rather than 1. "Now," Patrick started as he got out of the car. "you won't have to pay any rent or bills for the time being. I'm guessing you only want to stay here until you have enough money to find your own place. So, I won't take any money from you for rent or bills. Just make yourself at home." Patrick walked to the front door and opened it, allowing Brendon inside.

Brendon looked around the small home. The kitchen was tiny, as well as the living room.

"Um, I only have one bedroom, so I can take the couch and you can take my room, if you'd like." Patrick said, rubbing his neck. "I know it's not much and I've been trying to save up for a different place, but it's hard. I have to pay bills and keep my store running. Honestly, I'm surprised I haven't lost the house yet." That hurt Brendon's heart. Patrick seemed so nice and wonderful, and it just wasn't fair that he could barely get by. "Um, food is scarce and I'm sorry about that. I'll try to get some food tomorrow, but I can't promise you anything."

"Patrick, you take the bed, I'll take the couch. I'm going to pay rent and help pay the bills. I'll find another job too. I'll work to help you keep the house. I'll work to help you get food. Please, it's the least I could do. It might take a while for me to find a second job, but I'll try to make it happen." Patrick shook his head.

"No, no it's fine. You don't need to find another job. Don't worry. My parents have been sending me money and I've kept it safe for a while. But, I think we can start using it soon. I tried to tell them to keep it, but they wouldn't allow that. We can use that for the store and for paying the employees. If I ever need more, I'll get another job, but I don't want to force you to get one." Patrick said, huffing out a small chuckle. "Now, I think I have some ramen noodles here somewhere we can eat for dinner." Patrick rummaged around the kitchen for a moment while Brendon stood there.

"Hey Patrick. Tomorrow after work, can we go to the bank? I want to check my account. See if anything is in there. We can use whatever is there." Patrick opened his mouth to argue, but was hushed by Brendon. "Please. Let me do this for you. You took me in and gave me a job. I'm gonna help you out just as much as you help me. Whether you like it or not." Patrick gave him a wry smile.

"If you insist." Brendon gave a firm nod.

"I do insist. Now, let me help with the ramen." Patrick laughed and nodded, gesturing him into the kitchen. Brendon went to sleep that night on the couch with a slightly grumbling stomach.

This was a great thing to have. As small as it was. He was glad to have Patrick in his life. And he wouldn't have it any other way.


	5. 5

The process to reopen Brendon's bank account was a long one. Brendon barely paid attention to anything, knowing Patrick would catch everything that was said. Of course, he paid attention when he needed to like for when he needed to sign things. Brendon shook himself out of his thoughts when he saw Patrick shake the man's hand.

"C'mon Bren. We can get some money from your account." Patrick handed him his new debit card. Brendon took it with a smile. Patrick lead him over to the atm, but not before looking at the paper in his hands. Patrick's eyes widened. Brendon looked at him with concern.

"What's wrong?" Patrick shifted his gaze to Brendon. He smiled at him.

"Bren, you have enough money to move out, buy a house and pay the bills for quite some time. Someone was looking after you while you were away." Brendon took the paper and whistled.

"Wow." Patrick nodded. "But I'm not gonna do that." Patrick looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"What do you mean? Bren, you could move out, find your own place, start over." Brendon nodded.

"Yeah, or I could help you with your bills. You're giving me another shot at life Patrick. I wanna be able to help you with anything I can. Please." Patrick chewed on his bottom lip in thought. He really didn't want to. He really, really, didn't want to. Brendon could practically hear Patrick's conflicting thoughts. Brendon sighed. "'Trick, please. It's the least I could do. Plus, you said your mom leaves you money? We can use that money for the store. That way I can help provide money for your bills, whilst you worry about your store."

Patrick sighed and looked down at his feet before nodding.

"Alright fine. But, I will repay you one day. Just you wait and see." Brendon chuckled and shook his head.

"Whatever you say Patrick." Patrick smiled at him.

"Well, we better go open the shop." Patrick said, awkwardly. Brendon nodded and followed the short man to his run down car.

"We should get you a new car." Brendon said, observing the outside of it.

It had dents all over it. Some parts were close to falling off.

"Can't afford it." Patrick stated. Brendon nodded.

"Right. Y'know-"

"No. You're already doing more than you should." Patrick said with a blank face. Brendon bit his lip and nodded.

"Got it." They drove to the shop in silence. Brendon watching the houses go buy, whilst occasionally casting glances at Patrick. Patrick stopped the car outside of the shop and got out quietly. Brendon followed suit. Patrick stopped in front of the locked door and smiled at Brendon. He placed his hand in his pocket, then pulled out a set of keys.

"These are for you. If there's ever a time I need you to open shop without me, these are what you'll use." They were all sorts of colors, and Brendon thought that was odd. "This one," blue, "is for the front door." Brendon slid the key in and unlocked the door. He pushed open the door and allowed Patrick entry to the shop. Brendon followed Patrick to the cash register. "This one," green, "is for the registers." To the back of the shop. "This one," purple "is for the safe. Orange is for the supply unit, yellow for the door to the house."

Brendon nodded, smiling at the colors.

"Why did you choose colorful keys?" Patrick shrugged and started to turn lights on.

"Colors are nice. They're more fun than the bland silver one's everyone else uses. It's fun to be different." Patrick says with a fond smile on his face. "Oh yeah, we're going to go see Ella tomorrow."

"Who's Ella?" Brendon questioned.

"Oh, Ms. Abbotts granddaughter. We're just going to drop in and say 'hi'. It'll be nice." Patrick said, a ghost of  a frown on his face. Brendon chose to stay quiet. Patrick cleared his throat and brought his smile back. "Well, I trust you enough to help customers out. I will be in the back making more pots and cups. If you need anything, come get me."


	6. 6

When Brendon woke up the next morning, it was to Patrick poking him on cheek. Brendon blinked his eyes open to see Patrick's face.

"Get up sleepy head. We've got things to do today. One of which is go see Ella, the other is clean up around the house. My mother is coming by today. So, we need to make this place look presentable." Brendon's tired brain processed the words slowly. He nodded and sleepily got out of bed. He moved slugishly and Patrick looked at him with a hint of concern in his eyes. "Rough night?" Patrick asked him quietly from his spot by the bed. Brendon nodded.

"I couldn't sleep." Patrick nodded shallowly.

"I have nights like that too. If you ever need something to help you sleep, let me know. I have plenty of Tea that can help." He said with a small smile. Brendon smiled back and nodded.

"Thanks Patrick." Patrick nodded back and sighed.

"I'm going to get a few things ready for our visit, then we can go after you've eaten and gotten dressed." Patrick left the room then, leaving Brendon to pick out his clothes for the day. He didn't have much, Patrick had been letting him borrow some clothes. So, he put on a white shirt with black stripes and black pants. He walked down the stairs and to the kitchen to see Patrick sitting at the table finishing a phone call with his mother. He had an exasperated look on his face as he spoke.

"Yeah ma, we'll see you then." A small smile graced his face. "Love you too." Patrick sighed and shut his phone. He looked at Brendon and smiled wider. "Grab something to eat, we need to leave soon." Brendon nodded and grabbed a granola bar from the cupboard.

"We need to get more food." Patrick's eyes lowered and he nodded.

"I know." Brendon sighed and walked over to Patrick and sat down next to him.

"I have money. I already said I was gonna help you out. Might as well help get food too." Patrick didn't protest. Brendon knew Patrick had figured out that protesting would do nothing. Patrick nodded and look solemnly at his phone on the table. "We should get you a new phone too." Patrick raised his head and gave Brendon a playful glare.

"My phone is fine. I don't need a new one." Brendon sighed, but didn't fight with Patrick. The two were stubborn and that didn't always work well when arguments came about. Patrick cleared his throat and picked up his phone. "We should get going." Brendon nodded and stood, following Patrick out the door and to his run down car. Brendon took notice to a small box in the backseat held down by the seatbelt.

"What's that?" Brendon asked as he buckled himself in. Patrick looked back at the box.

"It's something for Ella." Patrick left it at that and Brendon didn't push him to elaborate. They sat in silence as they drove, Patrick mumbled about getting his radio fixed at some point and Brendon just smiled at his hushed words. They pulled up to the hospital not long after. Patrick got out and grabbed the box while Brendon stood by his car door. Patrick walked by Brendon with a slight frown, and Brendon wished there was something he could do to help him out, make him happy.

He shook himself out of his thoughts as they were greeted by a woman.

"Hello Sadie." Patrick said with a small voice. "Brendon, this is Ella's mom Sadie. Sadie, this is Brendon. He works with me and I thought it would be nice to bring him along." Sadie smiled at Brendon and nodded.

"Ella will be happy to see you. She loves meeting new people." Brendon smiled at her as she lead the two to Ella's room. She stopped at the door and pushed it open slowly. "Ella, sweetie. Patrick's here and he brought a friend." Sadie laughed and opened the door wider, allowing Brendon and Patrick to go in. Brendon smiled at Ella as he entered. Ella was lying on the bed, looking cold and tired.

"Hi Patrick." Ella said quietly. Patrick smiled at her lightly.

"Hi Ella. This is Brendon." Brendon waved at her.

"Hi Ella." Ella smiled at him.

"You know Patrick?" Ella asked him. Brendon nodded.

"I sure do. I work with."

"He's really nice, isn't he." Ella said, smiling widely at Patrick's red cheeks. "He doesn't like being talked about, especially nicely. He says he gets embarrased." Brendon watches Patrick roll his eyes and smile a little.

"I brought you something." Patrick said. He lifted the box and wiggled his eyebrows. Brendon smiled wider as Ella's face lit up.

"Is it a cup?" Ella asked. Patrick nodded and pulled out the small teacup.

"I can't believe this is all you want from me." Patrick said, laughing. "You know I can make you other things, right?" Ella nodded and held her hands out. Patrick placed the teacup in her hands. Brendon admired it from afar. It was a pale blue with balloons scattered across it.

"It's beautiful. Thank you Patrick." It was then that Brendon took notice to the many other teacups in the room. Ella must have caught his eye becuase she directed her next sentence at Brendon. "Patrick makes me teacups all the time. He's really good at it, and I love them a lot. It's all I've ever wanted." Brendon and Patrick sat there for a few more minutes before they had to leave. Patrick placed a kiss on Ella's forehead, telling her to get some rest and that he'll be back some other day. "You'll bring Brendon right? He's really nice." Patrick chuckled and nodded.

"I'll bring Brendon." Brendon smiled at them.

"See you around kiddo." Ella smiled and waved goodbye to the two. Patrick exhaled shakily when they exited the room. Brendon could see he was holding back tears. Brendon brought him into a hug and held him tight as quiet sobs racked his body. Patrick pushed away from Brendon after a little and wiped his eyes. "It's ok. Everything's going to be fine."

"That might be the last time I get to see her." Patrick said, his face downtrodden. Patrick sniffed and Brendon stood there. Unsure of what to do. Patrick wiped his eyes once more and looked at Brendon with his clear blue eyes. "We should get going. My mother is going to be here soon."


	7. 7

Patrick was a nervous wreck, that much Brendon could tell. He was pacing non stop. He would fix anything that needed to be fixed, he wouldn't stop fidgeting.

"Patrick, dude. Calm down. It's just your mom, right?" Patrick stopped and toyed with his bottom lip. He shrugged.

"It's also my dad." Brendon nodded.

"Is that a problem?" Patrick's head shot up. He shakes it quickly.

"No, it's just that-well. It's that thing where you wanna impress your father, y'know. You want to make him proud and I just-I can't. Look at me." Brendon does. He looks at Patrick all the time, just to take him in. "I'm a mess. I can barely afford the house let alone the shop! I'm being run down by so many things. He'll be so disappointed in me. What do I do?" Patrick collapses onto the couch, putting his hands in his face and just breathing. Brendon carefully sat down next to Patrick and placed a hand on his back.

"It's going to be fine. Your parents will understand. You started a shop. You own a shop and that takes a lot of work. They're going to be so proud of you." Brendon says quietly. Patrick sniffles and lifts his head. 

"You think so?" Brendon nods.

"I know so." Patrick gives him a soft smile, then stiffens at the sound of a knock. Patrick scrambles off the couch and to the door, almost tripping over his own feet. He straightens up at the last second, takes a deep breath, and opens the door.

"Hey honey!" Brendon winces at the loud greeting. He watches as Patrick is pulled into a tight hug by his mother. His father is standing by him, smiling lightly at his son. Patrick's mom releases him and makes her way to Brendon. 

Brendon stands quickly and is pulled into a bone crushing hug by the woman. She releases him after a while and smiles widely at him.

"It's so nice to meet you. Patrick's been treating you well, hasn't he?" Brendon nods quickly. "Oh that's good!" Patrick chuckles and comes up behind his mother.

"If anything, Brendon's been taking care of me." Patrick's mother pulls Brendon into another hug. 

"Oh good. Thank you so much. I get so worried about him." She says into his ear. Brendon is released again and staggers a little. 

"Are you guys hungry?" Patrick asks, looking a little worried at the idea. Brendon cringed a little as well, knowing that all Patrick had was ramen noodles. Patrick's mother lights up. 

"I forgot about that! Patrick dear, we bought you a lot of food because we just knew you probably were a little low on food." Patrick frowns lightly.

"I actually just bought food so-"

"Nonsense. We all know you only have bread, milk, eggs and noodles. That's not enough Patrick. You need to take care of yourself." Patrick sighs but allows his mother to tug him outside and to the car. Brendon watches them go and is suddenly aware that he's alone in the house with Patrick's father. Brendon awkwardly shifts his weight from one foot to the other.

"So, I hear Patrick hired you? How is that going?" The question kind of takes Brendon off guard.

"It's going good. Patrick's a good guy. He deserves more than he's got." Patrick's father nods, a small smile climbing onto his face.

"I hope you look after him. He has bad days and well, having you around might make them better." Brendon's a little taken aback. He remembers hearing Patrick talk to Ms. Abbott about medication, but he didn't really know what for. "We worry about him. We know he's not doing too well in the finance area, that's why we send him money." Brendon nods.

"I'm actually helping him pay his bills, in exchange for living here." Patrick's father seems happy with the response and nods, smiling at him.

"That's good."

"What are you two talking about?" Patrick's mother's voice rings out through the living room. Brendon immediately goes over to take some of the groceries that she has in her arms. He pales a little at the sight all them all.

"Just guy stuff." Patrick's father says. Brendon nods.

"You didn't have to get me all this. I had enough." Patrick starts, setting down the bags on the table. Brendon can see Patrick's mother roll her eyes. 

"You would have starved." Patrick flinches a little. "We don't want a repeat of a few years ago, do we?" Patrick shakes his head mutely. His mother nods. "Good. Now, who wants to help make dinner?"


	8. 8

Patrick waved his parents off from his front door. It had started raining and he had told them to be safe on their drive to their hotel. Patrick sighed and closed the door, listening to the pounding rain and the thunder as it boomed. Since Patrick's lights weren't working, he had resorted to lanterns and candles that he saved for this very occasion.

Brendon was sitting on the couch watching Patrick clean everything up.

"Hey, Patrick?" Patrick stops his cleaning and turns to look at Brendon's slightly shadowed face. 

"What is it?" Brendon shifts and clears his throat.

"When your mom had you grab all those groceries, she said she didn't want a repeat of what happened a few years ago. What did she mean?" Patrick freezes. His sniffs and shifts from one foot to the other. He sighs and walks over to the beaten up couch and slumps down onto it.

"It's nothing huge. Just, a few years ago I wasn't doing too well. Everything got to be too much. I stopped paying for food because I thought if I skipped out on a few grocery trips I would be alright with money. Um, I ended up almost dying. My parents came to my house after not getting called back a few times from me. They found me on the floor. They said I looked like a skeleton. I didn't see myself like that though. I guess looking back, it was pretty bad. I had to live with them for a few years until I was back on my feet. It's almost happened a few times, but when it gets to that I call my parents and let them know. They come with food and they stay for a while."

Brendon sits there, silent as he took all the words in.

"You're doing better now." He says, watching Patrick smile and nod.

"I'm doing better. I think things are going to be better, especially since I have you here. Um, while we're at it, I might as well tell you my other problems so you don't get worried over some things." Brendon nods, then tells himself he'll have to tell Patrick about some things about himself.

Things that could potentially put Patrick in danger.

But, we'll worry about that later.

"Well, I have to take meds for my depression. Sometimes I forget to take them, sometimes I forget to fill them up, but if I ever have a day when I'm not doing well, you'll be the first to know, then Meagan and her wives will be second. They usually come over and um, make sure I don't die." Patrick tells Brendon this with a small smile on his face. Brendon doesn't smile. "Um, my mom left me a list of things you're supposed to watch out for now that you're living with me." Patrick says with a huffed laugh. Brendon raises his eyebrow, noticing Patrick's red face.

"Should I be worried?" Patrick shrugs and reads off the note his mother gave him after clearing his throat.

"She just basically says to make sure I don't stay up too many nights without sleep, or invite strangers that could be dangerous into the shop, make sure I take my meds, eat, call them regularly. You know, the basic stuff." He finishes off with a fond smile as he stares down at the handwritten note.

Brendon shifts awkwardly in his seat as he turns to face Patrick completely. He takes a deep breath before he speaks.

"Patrick, I have something very important I have to tell you." Patrick raises an eyebrow. 

"What is it?" Brendon is about to answer.

The doorbell rings.


	9. 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last pre written chapter!

Patrick stood and walked over to the door. He was curious as to what Brendon was going to tell him, but the door was a little more important at this moment. He opens the door and is met with a man slightly taller than him. He's got sunglasses and his beard was reddish whilst his hair was brown.

"Um, what can I do for you?" Patrick asks, caution in every movement.

"I went to your shop because I heard you would hire um, ex-convicts? But you weren't there. Luckily there was someone outside the shop that told me where you lived." The man spouts this out quickly. Patrick smiles and opens his door wider.

"Come on in! My name's Patrick, by the way!" Patrick says, excitement flooding his being. "That's Brendon." Patrick says, pointing at said person. 

"Andy?" Brendon whispers, getting up to shake Andy's hand. Patrick looks at the two with a smile on his face.

"You two know each other?" He asks. Andy nods.

"We met in prison." Andy turns to Patrick. "Hey, I know a few guys that are gonna be getting out soon that are going to want a job, do you think when I go visit, I can tell them about your shop?" Patrick nods, feeling himself be all too trusting. 

"Absolutely!" Brendon sighs and shakes his head at Patrick's open trust to people he hasn't met yet. Patrick catches the movement out of the corner of his eye but shakes it off. He knows that Brendon thinks he's way too trusting, but that's just how Patrick is. 

He's always been trusting, and yeah that got him into a lot of situations when he was younger. He's toned it down now, but he hasn't let up all that much. 

"Maybe we can go visit too?" Patrick asks, trying to catch Brendon's reaction out of the corner of his eye. Andy smiles and nods.

"I think that would be cool. Some of them would love to have a visitor that isn't me." Andy says with a laugh. 

"Cool! When do we go?" Patrick asks. 

"Tomorrow at like 5?" Patrick nods, making a mental note and watching as Brendon starts frowning at him.

"Sounds like a plan. Now, you need somewhere to stay, so why don't you bunk here?" Patrick says, he spins around his small living room. "Um, I don't have any guest rooms but the couch can fold out into a bed. You and Brendon can share, or you two can have the bed and I can take the couch. I don't mind." Patrick says, giving Andy nearly the same introductory speech as he did Brendon.

Sure, Brendon was mad at Patrick for being so trusting, but he could see the effect his kindness was having on Andy. Andy seemed more relaxed and happy in Patrick's presence. Still, Brendon was worried because anything that can go wrong will go wrong.

Brendon doesn't want Patrick to get hurt when he's training someone new at the shop by himself. 

Brendon doesn't want _him_ to hurt Patrick.

Brendon's going to keep Patrick safe, no matter what the cost is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Patrick is way too trusting


	10. 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I beg all of you to please read the most recent chapter of my one shot book. It's so very important.

"Brendon! Are you ready to go?" Patrick calls from the front door. He's kneeling on the ground, tying his shoes and pushing his glasses up every time they fall down his nose. They're set to go to the prison to see some of Andy's friends. "Andy, can you find the keys for me please?" Patrick doesn't look up to see if Andy heard him. But, he knows he did as his keys are dangling in front of his face when he looks up. Patrick smiles at him, grabbing the keys and standing. "Thank you."

Brendon comes stumbling out of Patrick's bathroom, hobbling a little. Patrick raises an eyebrow and indicates the limp.

"What did you do?" He asks, putting his jacket on whilst staring at Brendon's disheveled appearance. 

"I stubbed my toe." He huffs out, stumbling to Andy and Patrick. "Are we ready?" Patrick nods, looking to Andy to see him do the same. 

"Then let's get to it. I'm excited to meet your friends." Patrick tells them, smiling widely at them as he passes them out the door. He hears Andy and Brendon huff out amused laughs as they follow him out of the small house, locking the door in the process. Patrick's already in the car and has it started by the time Andy and Brendon get there. "So, who are we meeting?" Patrick asks, putting the car in drive and getting on their way.

"Pete and Joe." Andy says lightly. "Gerard too, if you want." Patrick smiles, briefly taking his eyes off the road to look at Andy in the backseat. He smiles and nods.

"I think that would be wonderful." He says honestly. He tries to gauge Brendon's reaction every time he talks about meeting others, but the taller man says nothing. He just looks ahead and is silent. The only thing that indicates slightly what he's feeling is the clenching of his jaw when Patrick finishes speaking. Patrick notes the notion and puts it at the back of his mind. He'll have to ask Brendon about it later, but for now, Patrick needed to concentrate on driving. 

It was in no time at all that the three made it to the prison. Patrick was noticeably nervous. Though, that wasn't a surprise. He was a little guy. This was a prison.

You can see why he's worried. You can see why Brendon's worried.

"It's going to be fine." Andy whispers, possibly seeing their worry. "Nothing's going to happen. There are guards everywhere. Besides, Pete and Joe are chill. So is Gerard. It'll be just fine." Andy leads them to the visiting room. Pete and Joe are already there. 

They smile at Andy, but look warily at Brendon and Patrick. Soon recognition passes over their faces when the see Brendon closer up. 

"Brendon? Where have you been?" Brendon pulls Patrick close and sits him in a chair in between him and Andy. "And who is this?" Patrick looks at them warily. 

"I'm Patrick. I'm Brendon's employer." He says softly. 

"I'm Pete, that's Joe." Patrick nods at them, giving them a light smile. "You're Bren's employer? You like, own a shop or something?" Patrick nods.

"He owns a teacup shop." Brendon says shortly. "He makes the cups, plates, pots, everything all himself. He even paints them too. He's really good."

"I'm giving Andy a job as well. My shop is a place for ex-cons to get a start again. A new start in life." Patrick tells them, slowly getting more confident with himself around the two. Joe smiles at him.

"You do? You make them yourself? And you hire people like us." Patrick nods happily. 

"I do. I'm hoping you two would like to work there when you're-"

"What's going on here?" Patrick jolts a little, feeling a person right behind him. Patrick turns slightly. 

"Um-" Patrick starts, trying to find the words to say. The guy is small, really small, but he has tattoos that make him more menacing than he probably is. 

"Frank! Do you know where Gee is?" Patrick jumps at the loud voice of Pete. Frank smirks a little and nods. 

"Yeah, why do you need him?" Pete nods at Patrick who just looks at him with wide eyes.

"Patrick here has some things he wants to talk about with him. I'm sure if you ever get on good behavior, you'll get to hear what's up as well." Pete says, smiling at Frank sweetly. Frank rolls his eyes.

"Gerard will be here in like 5 minutes. You can talk to him then, but don't think he won't tell me what's up." Frank tells them before sauntering off to a different visiting table. Patrick looks at Pete with slight fear in his eyes.

"Why did you do that?" He asks softly. Pete rolls his eyes.

"Frank won't hurt you. He's a lot nicer than he looks. Trust me. You'll be fine. Gerard will definitely tell him though."

"Tell who what?" Patrick jumps again, but this time his eyes rest on a redhead with black roots coming through. Patrick stumbles over his words for a moment, overwhelmed by what's going on. 

Joe smiles at him reassuringly and Brendon places a calming hand on his knee.

"Hey, Gerard." Gerard plops down in the seat next to Joe. He looks at Patrick with a smile.

"You must be Patrick." Patrick raises an eyebrow. 

"How did you-"

"Gee knows everything." Pete says ominously. Joe rolls his eyes.

"Andy told him." Patrick nods, feeling a lot better about that answer than the one Pete gave him.

"Um, would you three be interested in working in my shop when you're um-"

"Absolutely!" Gerard yells, bringing attention to the table. Patrick looks at him wide-eyed. "I mean, I know there's like a system to how you would have us like work, right?" Patrick nods.

"At first I train you on the cash register and then when I think you're advanced enough, I could have you help me make and design the art for the cups and pots." Patrick tells him. "Was there something, in particular, you want to do?" He asks, catching onto something in Gerard's eyes.

"Well, I-"

"He likes drawing. He's really good at it too." Patrick looks at Brendon who, up to this point, had been eerily silent. Patrick nods.

"Well then, in time if you want to work with me, I will let you eventually get to that stage. It's just that it's important to me and I hold it dear to my heart so-" 

"I understand." Gerard tells him, putting his hand on the table in a nonthreatening and understanding manner. Patrick nods, smiling at him.

"Awesome. Um, we do need to get going. I have to open the shop and teach Andy today. It was nice to meet you three and I hope to see you again soon." Patrick tells them truthfully, garnering smiles from the three inmates.

"It was nice to meet you too." Joe tells him, waving at Patrick and his employees as they walked out the door.

 

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @borderline--satanic


End file.
